


WTF Kings 2015: драбблы G-PG13

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Drabble<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF Kings 2015: драбблы G-PG13

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на все переводы запрошено.  
> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428595.htm

**Название:** Litost  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:** Litost by Renne, разрешение запрошено  
 **Размер:** драббл, 162 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Litost — страдания или муки, созданное внезапной вспышкой собственных воспоминаний.

Джек промчался через вестибюль, прямо к квартире Дэвида.  
Он поднял руку, собираясь постучать (если стуком можно назвать желание снести дверь) и замер, когда мягкий звон фортепьянных струн знакомой мелодией донёсся через двери, оставляя в голове Джека эхо воспоминаний детства — времени более счастливого, пусть и не намного.  
Он закрыл глаза, прислонился лбом к деревянному косяку и попытался представить, как вырезал бы это счастье из тела Дэвида. Драгоценного Дэвида, который никогда не страдал от недостатка любви. Драгоценного Дэвида, который мог бы даже полюбить его, рискни Джек дать ему такой шанс.  
Но рисковать Джек совсем не готов.  
И всё же иногда он спрашивает себя: как много из новых мечтаний Сайласа мог бы разрушить одним махом, если бы рискнул и переманил Дэвида на свою сторону ласковыми словами и обещаниями? Джек никогда не был хорошим сыном, но знает, чего хочет. И хочет он то, что его по праву.

 

 **Название:** Правильная сказка  
 **Автор:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл, 350 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** дед, внук  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** сказка  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

— Деда, расскажи сказку.  
— Ну, хорошо, давай свою книжку.  
— Я не хочу книжку, я их все знаю, — заупрямился ребенок. — Ты свою расскажи.  
— Хорошо, я попробую, только ты засыпай.  
Дед опустил книжку на колени и погладил ребенка по голове.  
— В одном царстве, в одном государстве жил-был король, — сказал он, приглушая свет в ночнике. – И было у него королевство, небольшое, но свое. Красивое было королевство, солнце светило, небо голубело…  
— Бабочки летали, — подсказал ребенок, поднимая в руке простую игрушечную бабочку — два треугольничка-крылышка, углами к центру.  
— Летали, — улыбнулся дед, похлопав его по руке. – И было у короля двое детей, принц и принцесса.  
— Принцесса была красивой?  
— Да.  
— А принц? – подсказал ребенок.  
— Принц? – дед прищурился. – Принц был дураком.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что управлять королевством трудно, и у короля не было времени на сына, а глупому принцу очень хотелось, чтобы король его любил и гордился им, он только об этом и думал. И пошел принц на войну, чтобы победить всех врагов и стать героем.  
Ребенок шевельнулся в кроватке.  
— Победил?  
Дед покачал головой.  
— Нет, ума не хватило. Его победили.  
— Убили?  
— Взяли в плен, собирались убить, но его спас…ла Золушка.  
— Принц влюбился в нее?  
— Нет.  
— Почему? – удивился ребенок.  
Дед усмехнулся.  
— Королевские дети вечно влюблялся не в тех, в кого положено влюбляться, так что Золушке пришлось бежать очень далеко и очень быстро, оставив кое-что ценное во дворце.  
— Туфельку?  
— Именно.  
— Так нельзя, — возразил ребенок. – Золушку должны были пригласить на бал, и там она стала бы принцессой, и все ее полюбили бы, принц бы женился на ней и они стали бы королем с королевой. Это неправильная сказка.  
Дед погладил его по голове.  
— В королевстве уже были король с королевой, а разве может быть два короля?  
— Нет, не может, — сонно сказал ребенок. – Мне так не нравится.  
Дед укрыл его одеялом, из руки ребенка выпала игрушка. Дед наклонился, поднял ее и положил себе на ладонь – два треугольника вошли друг в друга, образовав звезду. Он резко дернул крылышки и расправил ее обратно в бабочку.  
— Мне тоже не нравится, — сказал он, глядя в лицо спящего ребенка. – Поэтому, пока ты здесь, надеюсь, Золушке хватит ума не возвращаться за туфелькой, и в королевстве будет только один король. Сказка останется правильной, это я обещаю.

 

 **Название:** Взаимность  
 **Автор:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл, 441 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Катрина Гент  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** АУ, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

Он догоняет Катрину почти бесшумно, дёргает за плечо, разворачивая, прижимает спиной к стене, сразу же разрушая любой намёк на личное пространство. Такие эффектные появления, конечно, больше в её стиле, однако это ведь именно Джек знает все дворцовые коридоры и переходы вдоль и поперёк. На столь мелочное торжество нет времени, но секундное замешательство в её глазах не может не льстить. Через мгновение она прогибается навстречу, реагируя почти моментально — идеальная актриса. Со стороны они выглядят именно так, как необходимо — будущие супруги, не сумевшие сдержать страсть — смешно, Джек почти видит вспышки фотоаппаратов и чуть дёргает головой, отгоняя внезапные мысли. Он наклоняется к её уху, но в его голосе нет и капли нежности, лишь металл точного расчёта:  
— Ты перегнула палку, Катрина. После всего, моя мать не потерпит тебя здесь, ты сама должна это понимать. Они планируют сделать это завтра, — он выдерживает паузу, задумчиво разглядывая родинку за её ухом, одновременно чувствуя всем телом её напряжение, впитывая его. — Горы. Автокатастрофа. Если ты настолько умна, насколько хочешь казаться, — не дай им убить себя. Подставь кого-нибудь, придумай что-то. Не мне тебя учить. И помни: за тобой теперь долг.  
Он замолкает, чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, но уже не видит в них ровным счётом ничего. Тогда он наклоняется и целует — легко и мимолётно.  
— Я предложила бы секс, однако, полагаю, ты предпочитаешь нечто более стоящее для тебя, в качестве расплаты.  
Джек чуть кривит губы в понимающей ухмылке, и тогда она отвечает на поцелуй — яростно, с напором, как делает всё в жизни. На несколько секунд секс не кажется Джеку такой уж плохой перспективой. Но наваждение исчезает, стоит только Катрине стремительно проскользнуть мимо него и уверенно зашагать по коридору, улыбаясь на ходу:  
— До встречи, милый!  
Джек вздыхает и качает головой, затем разворачивается и неспешно идёт в противоположном направлении, привычно засунув руки в карманы.

***

На третьей неделе отупляющего заключения, когда все углы исхожены, а обсуждать нейтральные темы больше нет сил, перестаёшь чего-либо ждать. Перестаёшь надеяться. И тем труднее тебя удивить. Поэтому Джек даже не встаёт с постели, когда его осыпает штукатуркой и осколками от рухнувшей с оглушающим грохотом стены. Несколько человек с оружием быстро проникают внутрь, вслед за ними в проёме появляется Катрина, идеальная и неотразимая даже сейчас. Люсинда всегда была лишь бледной тенью.  
— Можно работать и побыстрее, здесь невыносимо скучно вечерами, — он всё же поднимается с кровати и галантно целует ей руку.  
— Ну что ты, дорогой, нужно было тщательно подготовить триумфальное воскрешение, — притворно обижается она и, не меняя тона, тут же продолжает: — В твоём распоряжении пять сотен солдат и мои связи в верхушке армии — используй их на своё усмотрение.  
Катрина смотрит ему в глаза испытующе, но у Джека уже есть план, в котором с этого момента всё зависит исключительно от него.

 

 **Название:** Милосердный государь  
 **Автор:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл, 540 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: король, узник Геенны  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Предупреждения:** пост-канон, по мотивам спойлеров к неснятому второму сезону

Окованная сталью дверь открывается тяжело, протяжно скрипя тугими петлями и шаркая о каменный пол.  
Заключённый медленно поднимает голову, не открывая глаз, чтобы тусклый свет, льющийся из коридора, не раздражал чувствительную сетчатку. В его камере света практически нет.  
Гость проходит внутрь, подтаскивает стул ближе и садится. За ним с таким же тяжёлым шарканьем закрывается дверь, и лишь тогда пленник открывает глаза. По его губам пробегает улыбка — то ли удовольствие, то ли горькая насмешка.  
— Добро пожаловать в Геенну, мой друг. Тебя давно не было. Я решил уж было, что-то случилось.  
— У меня были дела поважнее, — холодно отвечает король. Он меняет позу, и пленник хмурится, замечая, с какой осторожностью тот двигается.  
— Ты ранен? — спрашивает он, и в его голосе слышится искреннее беспокойство.  
Король молчит несколько мгновений, затем болезненно морщится.  
— Меня пытались убить. Бомба взорвалась до того, как я сел в машину.  
— Покушение? Опять? — Пленник неодобрительно качает головой. — Куда смотрит глава твоей службы безопасности? Или я уже обзавёлся новым соседом?  
Король снова морщится и мрачно усмехается:  
— Ему повезло. Он стоял слишком близко к машине.  
Пленник тихо смеётся, глядя на короля с затаённым теплом, удивительным в его положении.  
— Ты стал совсем как я.  
Король мрачнеет, сжимает губы, и тонкий шрам в углу рта становится заметнее. Этим шрамом он обзавёлся после предыдущего покушения — всего годом ранее.  
— Не тебе ли я должен быть за это благодарен?  
— Разве я предлагал тебе стать королём? — холодно возражает его собеседник; его голос крепнет, становясь громче и ниже, и раскатывается недобрым рокотом под низкими сводами камеры. На миг кажется, что они поменялись местами, и король невольно поводит плечами, сбрасывая воспоминания о давно минувших днях.  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
— Ты должен был быть добрым и справедливым, — медленно говорит узник, и король не может понять, слышит ли в его интонациях издёвку или же горечь. — Милосердный государь, избавивший страну от тирана и принявший корону не по своей воле, но по воле своего народа. Ты должен был быть другим. — Он неожиданно подаётся вперёд, жёстко хватает не успевшего отдёрнуться короля за подбородок и зло смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты должен был быть другим! Иначе какой во всём этом смысл?! Бог избрал тебя мне на замену, но в чём различие между нами?!  
Дэвид вскакивает на ноги, отшатываясь и с грохотом роняя стул. Из-за двери немедленно слышится встревоженный голос телохранителя: «Сэр, вы в порядке?»  
— Да, всё в порядке, — отвечает тот, не отводя взгляда от Сайласа, и непроизвольно потирает подбородок.  
Сайлас, уже успокоившись, вновь усмехается.  
— Он ошибся в тебе, как в своё время ошибся во мне. Он всегда ошибается в людях. Мы слабее, чем ему хочется думать, и мы всегда разочаровываем его. Как нас самих разочаровывают наши дети.  
Дэвид молча разворачивается и тянет на себя дверь. В камеру падает свет из коридора — совсем слабый, но даже его хватает, чтобы Сайлас прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Зачем ты приходил, Дэвид? — бросает он в спину своему гостю. — Она по-прежнему отказывается говорить с тобой, не так ли?  
Король застывает на пороге, перекрывая свет широкой спиной, и Сайлас рискует приоткрыть глаза.  
— Полагаю, такова цена, — глухо отвечает Дэвид.  
Дверь закрывается за его спиной, со скрежетом встаёт на место железный засов — в этой тюрьме, почти такой же старой, как сама страна, всё ещё полагаются на проверенные временем методы.  
— Такова цена, — эхом отзывается Сайлас. Он поднимает голову, задумчиво глядя в тёмный потолок, и спрашивает: — А кем пожертвовал ты?

 

 **Название:** Немного больше  
 **Автор:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл, 570 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек, Сайлас  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить, тебе не кажется?

— Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить, тебе не кажется? — насмешливо произносит Сайлас, и Джек не решается ответить «нет», потому что ему совершенно нечего противопоставить этому тону, кроме детского упрямства. Джеку десять, и он просит о какой-то мелочи — теперь уже и не вспомнить даже, причина была так незначительна, что стерлась из памяти. Но Сайлас почему-то именно этот момент находит подходящим, чтобы напомнить сыну, кем они оба являются.  
«Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить» — казалось бы, фраза больше уместна в какой-нибудь семье, живущей на окраине и перебивающейся случайными заработками. Пожалуй, если напомнить сейчас Сайласу об этой истории, он найдет ее достаточно забавной и поручит секретарю записать меткое выражение.  
Но Джек не собирается напоминать.  
Он не хочет этих слов ни в одной из хроник — и без того уже слишком многое отравлено ими. 

«Это немного больше, чем ты мог бы себе позволить», — слышит он у себя в голове, когда напивается в баре, и опускает стакан на стойку, чтобы не раздавить? побелевшими пальцами стекло.  
«Это немного больше...», — и он стискивает зубы, давясь словами, и молча стоит за плечом Сайласа, пока тот говорит.  
«Это...»  
О, господи. Нет, это слишком, это гораздо больше, чем он может себе позволить, это почти преступление — взять у судьбы то, на что не имеешь никакого права.  
Но у Джозефа холодные, почти ледяные пальцы, и Джек сжимает их, замирая от отчаяния и вседозволенности. И не находит в себе сил уйти.

И все-таки, каждый его день, каждое утро с головной болью, холодным душем и белоснежными рубашками, окрашено чувством вины.  
Каждый вечер он знает, что снова сделал недостаточно или позволил себе слишком много. И, черт побери, нет, он давно уже не десятилетний мальчишка, всерьез верящий, что народ нельзя обмануть. Он знает, о чем никогда не напишут газеты.  
Он знает, что может получить практически все, что захочет — безнаказанно. 

Но Сайлас в его воспоминаниях, Сайлас и его насмешливая улыбка. Сайлас, неторопливо уходящий, оставляющий его потерянным и разбитым.  
Было ли когда-нибудь что-то другое? Наверное, Джек просто не помнит. Ведь не может быть так, что единственное, что всегда было между ними — это удаляющиеся шаги. Тот маленький Джек хотел бы догнать его, закричать, обнять, потянуть за рукав дорогого пиджака, безжалостно сминая ткань.  
Но он опускается на колени, в аккуратно подстриженную траву, обнимает себя за плечи и кусает губы, стараясь не заплакать.  
Стыдно плакать, когда тебе уже десять лет. 

А в двадцать пять становится все равно. Он напивается и рыдает, сначала в машине, потом у Джозефа, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, потом в ванной, перемежая слезы истерическим смехом.  
А утром он отправляется в церковь, и может быть, тоже плачет — по крайней мере, преподобный смотрит на него очень пристально и тревожно молчит.  
Джеку действительно все равно.

Он боится только получить очередной насмешливый отказ.  
Но Сайлас смотрит на него растерянно и... почти с гордостью?  
Чувство вины, давящее на плечи, горькое и давно привычное, лишь слегка меняет оттенок. Теперь он будет виновен еще и перед теми мальчишками, которых ведет воевать с Гефом. Ведет, возможно, на смерть. Впрочем... Он ведь и сам не намерен выжить — значит, эта тяжесть останется ненадолго.  
Он кладет голову на плечо отцу и цепляется за его пиджак — совсем не по этикету, не по уставу, далеко за гранью любых приличий. Но его не отталкивают. 

«Папа», — хочет произнести Джек. Хотя бы шепотом, еле слышно — жалкая просьба не уходить. Но так и не размыкает мучительно пересохшие губы.  
Пожалуй, это было бы немного больше, чем он может себе позволить.

 

 **Название:** Out of the season  
 **Автор:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл, 710 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек, Мишель, бабочки  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** немного энтомологии и странные ассоциации  
 **Примечание:** вид бабочек, о котором идет речь в тексте - Пестрокрыльница изменчивая

Когда он был совсем маленьким, бабочки казались ему волшебными. Они были чудом, знаком свыше, они летали и до них нельзя было дотянуться. Он пытался рисовать бабочек, криво, косо, неумело подбирая цвета, рыжие козявки окружали фигуру в центре листа и становились его короной.

Когда ему исполнилось семь, он впервые раздавил гусеницу. Он даже запомнил, как это было. Они с Мишель играли в саду, он остановился под деревом и внезапно ощутил неприятное шевеление в волосах. Подняв руку, он нащупал что-то одновременно скользкое и пушистое, извивающееся под пальцами. Он стряхнул непонятное существо с руки и только тут разглядел его как следует. Волосатый разноцветный червяк выглядел так противно, что недолго думая он наступил и хорошенько повозил ботинком, чтобы смешать с землей гадость и больше ее не видеть.  
— Джек, ты что тут делаешь? Зачем ты раздавил гусеницу, Джек? — внезапно раздался голос Мишель, которая подбежала, пока он топтался на месте. — Ты что, не знаешь, что из них появляются бабочки?  
— Бабочки? Ты врешь! — Он отбросил эту мысль как совершенно невероятную. Волшебные, тонкие, изящные существа и эта ползучая мерзость. Не может быть. Он помотал головой. Но Мишель настаивала на своем:  
— Не вру! Я видела в книжке! Вернемся домой, я тебе покажу, вот увидишь, там были нарисованы гусеницы, куколки и бабочки. Сам увидишь!  
— Да ну еще! — Смотреть на гусениц даже на картинке Джеку совсем не хотелось. Хотелось вымыть руки и забыть противное ощущение.  
— Ну Дже-е-е-е-к! Ну хотя бы поверь, что я не вру! — Глаза Мишель стали влажными от обиды, и он сдался:  
— Ладно, ладно, верю.  
— А книжку? Посмотришь? Обещаешь?  
— Потом посмотрю, обещаю. А теперь… Кто быстрее добежит до дома? — Джек резко сорвался с места, пытаясь оставить неприятный разговор позади. Но до него донесся прерывающийся голос Мишель, которая бросилась догонять брата:  
— А ты папу спроси, он про бабочек должен все знать!

Он сдержал обещание и посмотрел ту книгу. Бабочек было великое множество, про гербового “монарха” был отдельный раздел, но общее у всех них было то, что они все сначала были гусеницами. Потом куколка, потом бабочка. Описанные во всех подробностях превращения не оставляли сомнений, что сестра сказала правду. Дочитав, он засунул книжку подальше. Определенно, описанные биологические подробности лишали насекомых волшебного ореола. Но папина бабочка была все равно особенной. Она был символом, она была посланницей свыше, это все было не про нее, все эти гусеницы, коконы, обгрызенные листочки… Он перестал их рисовать. Но верить не перестал.

Когда ему было тринадцать и он понял, чем отличается от остальных, он невольно вспомнил о куколках. Они прячутся, они окружают себя защитой и ждут, когда наступит время выйти на свободу и полететь. А еще вспомнилась история про какой-то вид бабочек, которые получались разного цвета в зависимости от того, зимовали куколки или нет. Бабочки-дети были другого цвета, черные, а не рыжие. Это было странно, но он ощущал себя так же. Он был того же вида, но другой. Он невольно думал, не придется ли ему красить свои крылья. А можно было тоже просто постараться, спрятаться в холодильнике, как те куколки в книжке, тогда он будет нужного цвета и никто не станет в нем сомневаться. Большую часть времени. И ждал, ждал, ждал, когда же придет его собственная весна, когда наконец можно будет вылезти, вылететь. И не мог удержаться в холодильнике, тело жаждало тепла, и крылья темнели, предавая его своим цветом, проступали яркие белые полоски. Он иногда думал, почему Мишель другая, может быть, ее болезнь была тем холодильником, что сделал ее похожей на родителей?

В армии ему даже показалось на какой-то момент, что вот он, почти летит. Но оказалось - ложь, самообман. Сны куколки о полете. И он возненавидел бабочек. А отец все продолжал рассказывать свою историю, развевались крылатые знамена Гильбоа, блестели значки на парадной военной форме, везде были они, везде эти чертовы бабочки. Они не давали ему забыть, что время куколки должно закончиться.

И когда он все-таки вылетел, только тогда он вспомнил, что если бабочку ловят, ее накалывают на булавку и навсегда запирают под стекло. Это если повезет, если она ценная. Если она для чего-то нужна. Если ты летняя бабочка, виноватая лишь в том, что ты другая. А он ценный экземпляр, этого не отнять. Булавка проходит через его грудь, не выдернуть, не шевельнуться, некуда бежать. Ничем не прошибить пыльное стекло, отделившее его от мира. Если только чудо. Когда-то бабочки казались ему чудесными...

 

 **Название:** Какие планы на вечер? (эй, приятель)  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Оригинал:** what you doin' tonight (hey boy) by romans, разрешение на перевод запрошено  
 **Размер:** драббл, 746 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Стив Роджерс  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Предупреждения:** кроссовер с MCU

Что сложного в том, чтобы присматривать за американским послом, пока он находился с визитом в Гильбоа? Даже несмотря на взаимное напряжение, летящие во все стороны ракеты и откровенно жутковатый ветхозаветный дух, витающий над страной, не было ничего такого, с чем они не могли бы справиться. Единственная причина, по которой кроме Клинта в миссии участвовали Наташа и Стив — Гильбоа технически всё ещё воевала с Гефом. Ну или находилась на грани войны.  
Клинт ещё подумал, что Стив с его формой, щитом и медалями (так много медалей) — своего рода дипломатический способ задобрить короля Сайласа, и заодно напоминание об американском военном превосходстве — всё в одной до идиотизма привлекательной упаковке.  
Их троих было вполне достаточно для этой гостиной, так что Клинт позволил себе расслабиться и наблюдать.  
Наташа, одетая в обтягивающее платье с глубоким вырезом, прохаживалась под руку с послом, старательно играя роль красивой жены, призванной подчеркнивать его статус и не более. Стив… Клинту пришлось немного осмотреться, чтобы обнаружить, что Стив неловко стоит у фуршетного стола, загнанный в угол принцессой Мишель. Она прижимала руки к груди и крайне убедительно говорила о… Клинт прищурился, глядя на её губы… о детях. И медицинской помощи. Медицинской помощи детям.  
Клинт решил, что Стива должна заботить медицинская помощь детям. Уж он-то всё знал о том, что значит быть больным ребёнком. ( И, чёрт, это всё ещё немного шокировало Клинта.) Во всяком случае, не похоже было, что Стива напрягала эта беседа.  
Принц Джек небрежно подошёл к ним, держа в руках бутылку вина, и Стив вздрогнул, как застигнутый на горячем кот. Заметив это, Клинт поднял бровь. Когда они впервые встретились с королевской семьёй, Стив выглядел так, точно его огрели дубиной, и смотрел на Джека несколько дольше, чем требовалось, но Клинт списал это на нервы. Может, Кэп никогда прежде не встречал членов королевских семей. В конце концов, он едва ли вращался в подобных кругах во время Второй мировой.  
Сейчас принц Джек улыбался Стиву, почти не обращая внимания на собственную сестру... Он произнёс что-то и кивком указал на дальний конец комнаты — легко читаемое приглашение поболтать за столиком. Принцесса на прощание улыбнулась Стиву — она хорошая девочка, подумал Клинт — и оставила их.  
— Что-нибудь интересное? — голосом Наташи протрещал наушник.  
— Думаю, королевская семья хочет усыновить Кэпа, — сказал Клинт. — Но в остальном всё тихо.  
Кэп и Джек устроились за ближайшим столиком, и Джек щедро разлил вино по бокалам. Стив улыбнулся ему вежливой, немного неестественной улыбкой, словно прилипшей к губам, и призванной скрыть внутреннюю бурю эмоций. Клинт никак не мог понять, о чём они могут говорить.  
Может, о войне. Они оба военные.  
— Всё в порядке, Кэп? — спросил он, потому что к чёрту. Ему скучно. Кэп заметно дёрнулся, извинился перед принцем и обернулся, глядя на Клинта через всю комнату.  
Должно быть, всё хорошо.  
Принца Джека, похоже, не беспокоила эта заминка. Его взгляд скользнул к Клинту, оценивая и признавая его неинтересным, а потом принц Джек наполнил до краев бокал Стива и налил новую порцию себе. Он сказал что-то, что заставило Стива повернуться обратно, удивлённо подняв брови.  
Что-то о замках?  
Клинт двинулся вдоль бара, в поисках более удачной точки обзора. Стив, по-приятельски общающийся с сильными мира сего — самое большое развлечение, на которое сегодня стоило рассчитывать.  
Принц улыбнулся, заметно довольный, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ, наклоняя голову.  
— Как-то не представилось возможности во время войны, — сказал Стив.  
Клинт немного наклонил голову, озарённый внезапным подозрением. Если он сейчас повернёт голову и сдвинется немного вправо...  
… то увидит, как принц проводит носком своего блестящего-блестящего модного ботинка вверх по ноге Стива.  
О. О чёрт.  
— Хотите экскурсию? — спросил принц Джек.  
Стив вынул свой комм из уха, и Клинт застонал. Это должна была быть спокойная ночь, чтоб вам всем.  
— Таша, — произнёс он, наблюдая, как Стив следует за Джеком из бальной залы с очень целеустремлённым видом. — Мне кажется, Стив только что соблазнил наследного принца Гильбоа.  
Наташа обернулась и посмотрела на него сквозь толпу, нахмурив брови. «Что? — спросила она, беззвучно двигая губами. А потом: — Стив?»  
— Похоже, нас только что уволили, — сказал Клинт.


End file.
